


In Letters

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: In Letters, we often have the chance to say what would be difficult, or damn near impossible to say with our words otherwise.





	

‘Lo,

I haven’t had much hope lately, the war is over now, the night that felt like it would drag on for an eternity has ended and the sun has risen in the sky, and there we are alive when neither of us ought to be. You by shear dumb luck, and me by shear tenacity. 

You may not have ever believed in me truly, and I know I never trusted you – but this world wouldn’t be here right this very second if it weren’t for us. And that is something to say for the state of affairs, when the world was bloody saved by the sacrifices of two blokes who couldn’t stand the very presence of the other. 

Does that irony strike you? Have you had a dark, sinful, chuckle at the idea that you could throw me off a cliff like the tosser you are, and I would gladly drop you from a bloody broom stick in the air with a gleeful smile… but we’ve done all this shite and here we are… alive.

I can’t talk to anyone else though, so here I am. You, alive but working through this shite just like me, and me… working through this shite, wondering at the fucking purpose of life. 

I think we should probably fuck. No, no, hear me out – you bloody great git. 

Look, I don’t rightfully want to show my body to anyone who just wants to snap a pic and hand it to the Paps. And well let’s be honest, you are to much a git, for someone to drop their pants for you to stick your cock in them. 

And I’ve been reading that hate is as passionate as love, and in most cases – our hate has been passionate enough to burn through a fair bit of just about anything. And I could use a shag, and the world knows you’d be a bright bit better of a bloke with a shag. So what’s the harm, it isn’t like I’m going to go and tell the great wizarding world that we fucked, and you wouldn’t cause no one would believe you.

And let’s be honest, you are an attractive bloke under all that fabric, and I’m not so bad. 

We don’t rightly have to like one another, just have to be able to get it up. I know I can, if we are being honest… I’ve been practicing at wanking with your image in my mind. It isn’t so difficult really, the image of you spanking me over your knee. Well, as I said, it isn’t so difficult. 

Hope you’re doing well, Professor. 

I look forward to hearing from you.

HP

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like we are getting a new series from me. Haha, I don't know where this is going. I wanted to write smut tonight. I sat down at my computer, with the distinct desire to write smut... but here we are... soooooo I look forward to your thoughts. Comments and Kudos always welcome. Much Love - Jack


End file.
